


It's A Problem?

by villalunae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villalunae/pseuds/villalunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huh. A spider on the ceiling!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Problem?

"Dirk?"

Jake's voice called out from outside the room. Dirk turned his chair to face the door.

"Yes?"

"I have a problem." Jake's voice strained a bit on the problem part, leading Dirk to wonder what ever could it be.

"What's the problem?"

"There's . . . There's a, uh . . . Spider. On the ceiling."

Dirk narrowed his eyes at the door. A spider? How curious.

"Really? What does it look like?"

"I-It's a really large spider, uh, it's sorta blueish, and _would-you-just-come-out-here-now_?"

Dirk sighed and pushed himself up off of the chair. He walked across the room and casually opened the door, looking outside. Jake was standing in the middle of their orange and brown living room, between the couch and the coffee table, looking up at, what was, indeed, a rather large spider.

"Oh, you were not kidding," Dirk said, staring up at it. Jake nodded, squinting at the thing.

"Yeah, this is a problem," Jake agreed, to which Dirk gave him a look.

"A problem? What do you mean?"

". . . Dirk, there's a--"

"I'm well aware of what's up there, Jake, but I disagree on the problem portion of your statement."

". . . Dirk. Are you seeing what I am currently seeing?"

"Yes. A spider is on our ceiling." This was getting a bit out of hand; it wasn't that big a deal. Dirk walked into the room and leaned against a wall, staring at Jake.

"Yeah. A spider. We need to do something about it," Jake told him, pointing upwards at it. Dirk shrugged.

"Do we? It adds a spot of color to the room, don't you think?" The room was already brown and oranges, but the splash of blue on the ceiling really gave it a twist Dirk personally loved. It was growing on him, to be honest.

"Yes, Dirk, we do! We can't just leave it there!"

"But, Jake, come on. It looks wonderful in the room."

"Dirk. I am not up for funny games right now. We need to deal with this spider."

"Look, how about we do it later? It'll still be there, for sure." It would be. The duct tape would hold it there nicely for the next few hours. Jake pursed his lips.

"I mean. . . ." He sighed. "I guess it'll be there for a while. Before this, I was about to make some tea, however. Would you care to join me?"

"Hell. Yes." Dirk followed Jake into their kitchen, starting to chatter about things, leaving Vriska taped to the ceiling with overexcessive amounts of duct tape.

**Author's Note:**

> I voiced this out to myself at 12:13 am. It is now 12:32 am. I regret nothing.


End file.
